Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2015 Animated Film)
'''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract. '''is an animated film based after the comic storyline of the same name. The film tells that Dick Grayson learns of a traitor in the Teen Titans. It will be released on February 25, 2015. The Film Will have no relation to the TV Series. Characters *Teen Titans: **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing (Troy Baker) - Leader of the Teen Titans **Cyborg (Bumper Robinson) **Starfire (Jennifer Hale) **Beast Boy (Quinton Flynn) **Raven (Tara Strong) **Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) **Jericho (N/A) **Wally West (Josh Keaton) *Adeline Wilson (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Outsiders: **Bruce Wayne/Batman (Kevin Conroy) **Black Lightning (LeVar Burton) **Katana (Kim Mai Guest) **Metamorpho (Adam Baldwin) **Geo-Force (Travis Willingham) **Halo (Kari Wahlgren) *Sarah Simms (Ruintia Wesley) - Cyborg's girlfriend *Terry Long (Steven Blum) - Donna Troy's husband *Deathstroke the Terminator (David Kaye) - the main antagonist *Terra (Kari Wahlgren) - the secondary antagonist *Wintergreen (Martin Jarvis) - Slade's butler Plot "The Judas Contract" begins shortly after Dick Grayson and Wally West officially retire from active service. Though no longer calling himself Robin, Dick is still intrinsically involved in Titans activity. The group's most recent protégé Terra Markov, is not a full-fledged Titan, but has certainly won the heart and mind of Changeling. None of the Titans suspect that she has been secretly spying on them on behalf of her partner the Terminator. Tara has been feeding Terminator important information regarding the Titans including their secret identities. During a training exercise, the Titans begin to learn how mentally unstable Tara truly is. After enduring numerous playful barbs from Changeling, she unleashes a massive attack that nearly cripples him. The other Titans calm her down, but it is Raven who realizes that there is something seriously dangerous about this girl. Once Terra acquires all of the information she needs, she informs the Terminator who then systematically takes down each of the Titans. He first strikes at the apartment penthouse shared by Donna Troy and Kory Anders. He incapacitates Kory with a high-yield letter bomb, and renders Donna unconscious with a gas mixture that he adds to her darkroom chemicals. He then takes out Cyborg by electrifying a chair in his apartment. The high voltage shorts out Vic's systems long enough for Deathstroke to collect him. He then tries to take down Dick Grayson at his apartment, but is surprised when the one non-powered Titan manages to elude him. Frustrated, he goes to the Hamptons to take down that last Titan, Changeling. Changeling licks a stack of envelope seals treated with a special poison that renders him unconscious. With all but one of the Titans captured, he brings them to the Rocky Mountain headquarters of his employers, the H.I.V.E. Deathstroke is satisfied that he has completed the contract left behind by his late son Grant, but the H.I.V.E. criticize him for failing to bring them Robin. Meanwhile, Dick Grayson, having discovered that all of his former teammates have been captured returns to Titans Tower. There he is greeted by Adeline Kane, the Terminator’s ex-wife. She introduces him to her mute son Joey. Adeline tells Dick that Terra is a traitor to the team and has been secretly working with her husband since the moment the Titans first met her. Dick is incredulous at first, but slowly believes Adeline's story after she provides him a comprehensive history on Slade Wilson and the means by which he became the Terminator. Adeline's son Joey, a mutant at birth, possesses the power to possess other people, and he is eager to help Dick rescue the Titans. Realizing that he can never truly retire from super-heroing, Dick adopts a new costume and identity and begins calling himself Nightwing. Joey is also ready to follow him into battle, and takes up the code name Jericho. Adeline gives the heroes the location of the H.I.V.E. command center. Nightwing and Jericho go the H.I.V.E. base nestled in the Rocky Mountains. They sneak into the facility and discover that the Titans have been strapped to a giant machine which is slowly siphoning away their life energy. Nightwing and Jericho fight through a horde of H.I.V.E. shock troops but are eventually captured. The Terminator is surprised to see his son with the Titans and tries to bargain with the H.I.V.E. to let him go. The H.I.V.E. refuses however and Jericho takes this opportunity to possess his own father. Using the Terminator's body and weaponry, he frees the other Titans and begins fighting the H.I.V.E. Terra is enraged at Terminator and feels that his affection for Joey makes him weak. She loses complete control of her sanity and yearns for nothing more than the death of everyone in the room. Changeling refuses to believe that Terra has gone bad, and is certain that the Terminator has brainwashed her. Terra’s powers rage out of control until finally she causes a mountain of earth and debris to collapse down from the ceiling, killing herself in the process. The Titans bring Terra's body back to New York for burial. The funeral service is small and only the Titans and the Outsiders are in attendance. The Titans let her Terra’s brother Geo-Force believe that she died heroically while fighting the H.I.V.E. Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Movies